


Betrayal

by StrangeReflexion



Series: Regards [14]
Category: Third Watch
Genre: 55-David, Gen, Writober
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeReflexion/pseuds/StrangeReflexion
Summary: /!\Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.
Series: Regards [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968607





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> /!\ Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.

Bosco était parti depuis un moment déjà, et pourtant l'écho de la porte claquant derrière lui persistait dans son esprit. Quelque chose venait de se briser entre eux, et rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire ou faire ne ferait de différence. 13 ans d'amitié. 13 ans de partenariat. En l'espace de quelques secondes tout cela venait d'être réduit à néant.

*

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle s’installant sur le fauteuil tandis que Bosco prenait place sur le canapé.  
\- Je voulais qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé au stand. Si j'ai refusé de te montrer ma cible c'est… c'est pas parce que j'ai fait un carton. C'est parce que j'avais complètement foiré.  
\- T'es juste un peu rouillé, commenta-t-elle pour dédramatiser la situation.  
\- Je me suis entrainé tous les jours depuis que je suis sorti de l'hôpital, contra-t-il. Mon score ne s'améliore pas du tout. »

Faith pouvait voir que cette histoire pesait sur ses épaules. Il ne supportait pas de rester inactif, il avait besoin de son boulot. Et elle le comprenait mieux que personne. Lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée dans cette position, après que Cruz lui avait eu tiré dessus, elle avait bien cru devenir folle.

« C'est une question de temps, l’encouragea-t-elle doucement.  
\- Ma profondeur de champ est un peu faussée et puis… la vision de mon œil droit n'est pas… avoua-t-il avec hésitation. Enfin… C'est un peu flou de temps en temps. »

Faith commençait à prendre conscience de l'ampleur de la situation. Si Bosco avait eu tant de mal à lui en parler, c'était que ça devait être sérieux, elle aurait dû le savoir.

« Et j'en ai… parlé à personne.  
\- Mais il faut aller consulter le médecin, répliqua-t-elle avec une touche d’inquiétude dans la voix.  
\- Je veux pas que le département le découvre. »

Ça elle pouvait le comprendre. Pourtant… 

« Oui mais si tu as des problèmes de vue tu seras incapable de te requalifier de toute façon, fit-elle remarquer.  
\- Oui justement. C'est pour ça que je suis là : je veux que quelqu'un tire à ma place. »

Et voilà, ils y étaient. Faith l'avait senti venir dès lors que Bosco lui avait confié qu'il avait gardé ce fâcheux détails pour lui-même. Elle n'avait pas voulu s'attarder là-dessus, dans l'espoir d'un autre dénouement, mais en cela elle avait été naïve. Et maintenant elle en voulait à Bosco de lui demander une telle chose. 

« Bosco je ne peux pas faire ça.  
\- Si tu m'aides pas… je pourrais jamais reprendre le boulot.  
\- Mais si tu n'arrives pas à tirer, tu ne dois surtout pas retourner dans les rues, c'est de la folie. »

Bosco se leva subitement. Il était agité, en colère et frustré. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus faire ce qu'il lui demandait. Comme elle venait de lui dire : c'était de la folie. Il ne mettrait pas seulement en danger tout le monde dans New York, mais il se mettrait également lui-même en danger. 

« Ouais, ouais, tu comprends rien, là ! s’emporta-t-il en faisant les cents pas dans l’espace réduit entre le canapé et le meuble TV. Puis il fit de nouveau face à Faith et continua : Ecoute, je.. je vais pas être planté derrière un bureau, le cul sur une chaise, le reste de ma vie ! Ça n'arrivera pas ! C'est pour ça que je te le demande. Au nom de tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble. »

Ça c'était un coup bas. Le chantage affectif, vraiment ? Bosco était vraiment désespéré pour en arriver-là, elle en avait conscience. Mais cela ne changeait rien à la situation.

« Tu n'as pas les idées claires, répondit-elle doucement mais avec fermeté. Je peux te le dire tout de suite : tu ne dois pas faire ce coup-là.  
\- C'est tout ce que j'ai, répondit Bosco et le désespoir dans ses yeux fit naître un nœud dans la gorge de Faith. S'ils me reprennent pas, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?  
\- Y'a beaucoup de postes différents que tu peux occuper au département, déclara-t-elle sans vraiment y croire elle-même.  
\- Non, je dois être dans la voiture de patrouille et répondre aux appels, insista Bosco. C'est ça ma vie ! C'est là que je m'éclate ! C'est un don que j'ai !  
\- Je ne t'aiderai pas. »

Même pour Faith, ces mots avaient un goût amer. Bosco la jaugea en silence et son regard changea. L'espoir et la supplique dans ses yeux cédèrent place à la déception et au dédain. Elle l'abandonnait sciemment et il se sentait trahi. Il y avait de quoi. 

« Je t'ai sauvé la vie ce jour-là, lui rappela-t-il sur un ton presque accusateur. Et tu refuses de faire ça pour moi ? »

Ces mots lui firent mal. Elle n'avait pas voulu ça. Si seulement elle avait pu prévoir, ou anticiper, peu importe… elle aurait essayé de changer les choses. N'importe quoi. Elle n'avait jamais voulu qu'il soit blessé, et encore moins par sa faute. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il plonge vers elle ? Pourquoi avait-il cherché à la protéger ? Il aurait pu sauver sa peau, comme tous leurs autres collègues. Elle n'avait rien demandé et pourtant il avait frôlé la mort à cause d’elle. Parce qu’elle n’avait pas réagi suffisamment vite. C’était pourtant elle qui s’était rendu compte du danger la première. Pensait-il vraiment qu'elle ne s'en voulait pas déjà assez comme ça ?

Elle savait que c'était intentionnel, juste pour la blesser. Pour se venger de ce qu'il considérait comme une trahison. Mais le mal causé n'en était pas moins réel. 

« Tu vas rester assise là à me regarder et à me dire que tu refuses de tirer sur une cible à la con ?! »

Faith encaissa sans broncher. Sans un mot. À vrai dire, même si elle l'avait voulu elle aurait été tout bonnement incapable de parler. 

« Je veux dire, parmi tous les gens que je connais, je croyais que je pouvais m'adresser à toi.  
\- Bosco là tu es injuste, parvint-elle à répliquer avec suffisamment de contrôle sur elle-même pour que sa voix ne tremble pas.  
\- Va te faire foutre.  
\- Attends-  
\- Non, va te faire foutre !  
\- Bosco ! tenta-t-elle de le raisonner mais Bosco se dirigeait déjà vers la porte qu’il ouvrit. Ne fais pas ça ! Ecoute ! »

Il lui adressa un dernier regard, lui laissant voir tout ce qu'il pensait d'elle à cette instant, puis claqua la porte. Et Faith resta là, interdite. 

Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui faire entendre ses raisons. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui faire savoir qu'elle s'en moquait de tricher à un stupide test de requalification pour lui. Elle avait déjà menti pour le couvrir, et elle le referait encore si nécessaire.

La question était bien à des kilomètres de là, en réalité. Si elle refusait de tirer à sa place c'était pour lui, tout simplement. Pour le protéger, comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

Et si elle l'aidait à retourner sur le terrain, elle signait son arrêt de mort. C'était hors de question. Elle préférait nettement subir son courroux, peut-être jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, tout plutôt que de prendre le risque de la perdre. Elle avait manqué de le perdre quelques mois plus tôt au cours de la fusillade à la Pitié, elle ne supporterait pas que ça se reproduise. 

Elle en faisait encore des cauchemars. Elle était prise de bouffées d'angoisses à chaque fois que le central annonçait des échange de tirs, et ce même si Bosco n'était pas encore de retour en service. 

Faith se passa une main sur le visage et soupira. Elle essuya du bout des doigts les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue. Elle avait pris la bonne décision. La déception dans le regard de Bosco la hanterait pendant longtemps, mais elle avait pris la bonne décision. 

Il lui avait sauvé la vie ce jour-là, et ce soir c'était elle qui sauvait la sienne même s'il n'en avait pas encore conscience.


End file.
